SUPER F! When Failure is Leveled Up
by Kokiko
Summary: One-shot Collection driven by vocaloidofos' challenges / UPDATE: Kiyoteru is challenged by Len and Gakupo! Is he up for occasion? / Spice! setting.
1. Always And Never

**Alright, to space I decided to throw** **all of my one-shots together into a random collection, so yeah. Enjoy my drabbles and rambles as I try to develop my writing abilities. :D**

**This one is RinxLen, just incase it isn't obvious right away. This one is supposed to be really abstract until the end. :3**

* * *

How long has it been? Just how long has it been since my eyes first started following you? Perhaps it was when I first saw you smile, or maybe it was when I heard that your name was "Kagamine" too. We share nothing as far as blood goes, no matter how much I look like you or you look like me, and I'm a little happy for that. Sometimes though, and only sometimes, I wish we really were related. If we were twins, bound by blood, then perhaps I wouldn't have to go through this aching pain. This constant pain that comes with every whisper of your name.

How long has it been since I first thought of how beautiful you are? Since it first crossed my mind to take a picture, but then quickly threw the thought away. If I did take a picture, I would have to name it something other than your name to save me some peace of mind, and something different from "Kagamine" because I have the same name. That name often feels like a blessing, but I think it can also be curse in disguise. It is the only thing that holds us together other than the likeness of our faces, but I wonder if you even see it. Do you see the importance of having something as precious as a name to share with you? Do you know how much it hurts when I know you don't see it? This ringing hurt that follows every time turn away.

How long has it been since you changed who you hold? Was it only a day? The one before that was the same too. That never ending rotation of lovers around your arm. You've gone through so many that you're even onto repeats, yet I have never been on that list. Even if it was just for a day, couldn't I be one of them? If I was able to hold you the same way, even just once, then maybe I wouldn't feel such a great wound. This burning wound that sears my flesh every time you hold someone else who isn't me.

How long has it been since you last smiled my way? That enchanting curve of your lips, just a twitch away from ending the world, or my world. It use to sing a song to me of bliss, but it has long since chosen to sing for others. Your songbird of a smile; where is a melody for me? If you have so many songs to share, why not a tune for me? If I could see your smile just once more, then maybe I wouldn't need to hear anymore. I'd just need see your chorus of a smile. If I could see it, a glowing look just for me, then maybe I wouldn't feel like I'm bleeding. This bleeding guaranteed every time I miss your smile.

How long has it been since you last spoke to me? I can hardly remember. I am forgetting your voice, and it scares me. I am forgetting, even though I see you everyday. The memory of your bitter-sweet tone, meant only for me; it is slipping through my fingers. If I could just hear you say "hello" only once, would I be able to recall the rest? If I did, would it be enough to rid me of this sting? This sting that overcomes my everything whenever you remain silent.

How long has it been. Just how long has it been since I last whispered "I love you" from across the room. It seems too long ago, but so soon as well. You have never heard a single word, just as I have heard every one of yours. You compliment and flatter, whisper and seduce always in a variety of "you're so cute" or "I like you", but that is never in response to me. It is always for one of your rotations. If you shared one of your repeated lines with me, then maybe I wouldn't have made such a promise. This promise to love you forever, but never be by your side.

Yes, I promise my self this: _I will always love you._

"Rin?" his sweet voice calls. I turn and see his smile, at last singing for me again.

__

Always. I promise-

"I love you," Len whispers, mesmerizing as usual. "Will you go out with me?"

__

I will never-

My lips part with a dry intake that only I can hear.

__

Never be by your side.

"No," I say, with my heart in pain, my soul ringing of hurt, a burning wound in my pride, a bleeding in my brain, and a stinging in my throat.

__

Because if I was-

His smile falls, no longer singing for me.

__

If I was by your side-

I turn away.

__

Then I-

And I run.

__

I would mean that much less to you.

* * *

**Alright, I joined the RinxLen bandwagon with this one. Actually, I visioned the end part here and they were the only characters it applied to so this is what happened. The rest just sorta... happened. Kinda angsty, neh? Looking at it now, it's kinda an implied soft-core, watered-down version of Spice!, but God-forbid we have another Spice! fic floating about.**

**Anyway, sorry for how short it is. It's just a one-shot and I couldn't think of anything else for Rin to babble/ramble/rant about.**

**As always, Reviews are coveted!**


	2. Love Equals Valentines Day

**Moving this over to compact all the challenge one-shots. x3**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The pastel colored packages dominated his sight as he looked up, and he knew one thing for sure: this was silly. It was ridiculous. Crazy. _Insane_. Not to mention it was slightly inhumane with the way girls seemed to swoon and fuss over it. It was Valentine's Day and Kaito had no idea what he should buy. He knew he needed a gift for her, for the one he liked, but he didn't know what to get. The bright colors and generic phrases of "be mine" and "love ya" all seemed a bit too casual for the feel he was trying to achieve. Not to mention it would cost a dollar or two extra for an added word or so like "Will you be mine?" or "I love you." Come to think of it, it also cost extra for words to be spelled right. Kaito sighed and turned away from the shelf littered with love propaganda.

Curse you Valentine's Day marketing. Curse you and your packaged feelings-made-simple (for a price of course).

He quietly left the store and headed towards the high school, Voca-whateverit'scalled. Now what was he to get her? He was too anxious to wait for White Day to see if she felt the same for him, so it had to be today. It just had to be. If it wasn't, then he got the feeling that neither of them would make a move. And nothing would change. And he would have another night of sitting alone, eating ice cream, watching cheesy soap operas while cr-

That digression aside, his troubles still plagued him. Couldn't _anyone_ offer some advice?

"Hey Kaito!" a cheerful voice shouted. You could just hear the smile in it.

He turned around to see Miriam running after him, her blond, almost silver in the sunlight, hair waving behind her. He grinned as she caught up to him on the side walk and stood there panting for a moment. Now there was someone who could give him advice. "Miriam," he started with sparkling grin from excitement, "What do you want for Valentine's Day?"

Her complexion instantly went from an exhausted pink to blushing red. "Wh- Wh- What do I **what**?!"

"Want for Valentine's Day. What would you like?" It was a simple question. Really nothing to get worked up about. Seriously, they had been friends ever since she transferred into the area from overseas, so it wasn't like they should be uncomfortable or anything. She was actually one of his few female friends. For some reason most of the girls fantasized him being a masochist and gay and something else that had to do with Len. Or even Gakupo sometimes. He shuddered at the thought of being intimate with either of them. It wasn't that Kaito disliked the two, they were his friends in fact, but rather he had... suspicions about them. Namely that Len was secretly a successful shouta and Gakupo spent more time wooing girls with swordsmanship than he let on (if you get the hint). Ah, but again with the digressions.

"Uhm. Uhm. Oh, wow. This is so sudden!" Miriam's hands were covering her scarlet cheeks and Kaito swore he heard a heart at the end of her sentence. "I just never knew," she sighed. Not that "life sucks" or "I'm bored" sort of sigh either. More of the shoujo manga sort of sigh.

...

What? Can't someone point out when a sigh seems like it's right out of manga...? Alright, fine. Yes, Kaito did read a number of shoujo mangas. Come on! They were for reference! How else was he supposed to know how to handle this whole "Valentine's Day" thing?

"Look, if you don't-"

She cut him off. "No! No! It's fine really! I'm just surprised is all," Miriam trailed off, averting her eyes and twiddling her thumbs. "Uhm, well, if it's you I'd... with... give..." There she went, trailing off into mumbles that no one could understand.

"What'd you say?"

Miriam's face lit up even more. "I said I'dbehappywithanythingyougiveme!" At this point, she was clutching the hem of her skirt with a pro-death grip and her eyes were shut tight. He silently snickered at the thought of her trying to go through her day like that, but quickly pushed it out of his mind for later.

Kaito sighed deeply, running his hand back through his blue locks. He had heard her, deciphered it, and understood, but that didn't mean it helped. "Thanks Miriam," he said with true gratitude. At least she tried, right? "I actually wasn't sure if you'd be able to answer me or not." Kaito chuckled a bit, only adding to the light and harmless feeling of the statement.

The silver-blond looked up suddenly with bright eyes and a shadow of a grin. "Really? You mean it?" She was a bit unsure of herself, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Well yeah. I mean, I know I can always turn to you."

"Then, you know I've always liked-"

He interrupted her on accident saying, "It's cause we're friends, ya know?" Kaito could have sworn he heard her say "liked you" but he wasn't sure. That wouldn't make much sense if she did, right? "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked, his grin sparkling.

"I said I- uh, I've always liked new topics! Yeah, new things to talk about!" Her own grin was strained, but he supposed that was from the given stress of over-marketed holiday.

Kaito chuckled light behind his hand. "Yeah, I suppose that is fun," he said, believing her completely. "Anyway, we ought to go. Wouldn't want to be late, neh?" And off Kaito went towards the high school for class, Miriam following just a few steps behind him. Now he had no time in the morning to get a gift and he _still_ didn't know what to get.

______

And now he was cornered. Kaito felt a nervous sweat starting to build as he stared at the clock. Only ten more minutes until break. He still had nothing to give her, and now she was in the same room as him! It was horrible! He felt like the next twenty minutes of his life would be the most painful. Of course, he was only being a drama queen. Kaito looked away from the clock. He couldn't take the itching tick-tock rhythm of it anymore. His eyes landed on her.

Now he was sure this was some form of self abuse, but he couldn't tear his blue orbs away. There she was, Meiko, just three seats apart from him. The eraser of her pencil was placed awkwardly between her teeth, her eye lids were dropping, and her light hair was falling out of its usual neatness. All of that just because of an Algebra lecture. In all honesty, it was the most amusing sight he had seen all day.

As he watched her start to doze, Kaito slowly pulled back into his own thoughts of her. The of them had always, _always_been friends, so just when had his feelings developed from friendship to romantic interest? Perhaps he was under Meiko's spell as soon as she said "hello" back in elementary. That certainly provided enough time for his views to change. Was that it though? Was that really the cause of these warm feelings to spend time with her? He didn't know. It was Valentine's Day and he didn't know when he started to like the girl he wanted to confess to. But wasn't love just funny that way? He had always imagined love to be more fluffy. Like, more fuzzy feelings with butterflies than this. This was just a glowing desire share some time together, but it was still love. It was Valentine's Day, and he was love.

It had to be today. Just had to. He couldn't ignore it anymore. He had to confess today, gift or no gift.

The bell rang and a number of students filed out for lunch. Meiko was with them. Kaito sighed, knowing that she probably went outside to eat lunch with some of the other girls. He knew he should chase after her, romantically sweep her off her feet, but didn't. In truth, it was just a little pathetic. He lifted his head to see Gakupo giving small wrapped gift boxes out and girls swooning. What a player. Kaito took out his wrapped rice ball and bit it, thinking to himself about how and when he'd confess.

"Is that one for Kaito?!" a girl squealed at Kamui, gestering to the last tiny, wrapped package in his hand.

The blue haired teen choked. Gakupo smirked in his direction and Kaito sneered in return, silently telling him not to give them ideas.

He didn't listen. "No, not this time. But I do have expectations for White Day." Then he gave one of his looks that implied so much, but meant virtually nothing. Kaito put his riceball down, no longer feeling up to eating. He sure knew how to ruin something good.

With a sigh, Kaito got to his feet and sauntered over to the open window, hoping to at least be able to enjoy the nice breeze. And enjoy it he did. The blue hair boy smiled lightly as the wafting air of the second floor window ran across his face and through his hair. It was so peaceful and qui-

"Did you get anything yet?" the feminine voice of a certain blond floated up to his ears. Kaito looked down to see Miriam, Miku, and Meiko all sitting together with their lunches out. Meiko and Miku had bought theirs, as usual, and Miriam had a cute homemade bento out. Suddenly his appetite was back.

"Yeah," Meiko answered with a dreamy sigh. "He knew exactly what to get me too. I'm so happy!"

.... What? She already had someone? But he- And there was- Then the-

Kaito hung on the windowsill in defeat, the wind playing with end of his scarf a bit.

"I wish I could get a present," Miriam said, that same manga tone in her voice. "It would be perfect if one would just, fall from the sky!" She laughed lightly and threw her hands up in the air for emphasis.

Someone bumped Kaito accidentally, quickly muttering a "sorry" to him. The blue teen actually almost fell out of the window, but caught himself. And just as he was about to turn around find out who nearly sent him out the window, he realized something: his scarf was gone. It just vanished...? No, no it didn't! It flew out window! He quickly looked down for scarf, fearing that he really lost it. And perhaps he did just then.

"Kaito!" the silver-blond girl shouted up to him, his blue scarf having found its way around her shoulder on its own. Her lips were turned up into a shimmering expression, one that awed even himself. She really did have an enchanting smile. "Thank you!"

It was then that a little butterfly in his heart whispered, "I like you too."


	3. Too Big

**Alright, so the rules for this one-shot were:**

**-Must be _Miku x Len_ _or_ _Gakupo x Luka_**

**-500 words minimum to 1000 words maximim**

**-Must start off or include the sentence, "I think that's too big for you."**

**Have fun with that. xD**

* * *

_"I think that's too big for you."_

He couldn't get it out his head. The way that silly, flat chested, green haired clerk said that to him had been itching at his brain for so long now, it felt like a fungus on his mind. Len smacked the glass down against the counter, thoroughly upset.

"Len," Kaito, the bartender working that day said. "Try to not destroy our glasses, please."

The young boy only huffed in response. He was clearly underage, but he had been there enough that no one really questioned why he was at a bar anymore. Luki, the other man working that day, turned to the blond and grinned widely. "So, did you get them?" he whispered, trying not to let Kaito hear. He always spoiled their fun at work.

Len grinned back. "Right here," he gestured to his breast pocket. Not that that stupid register girl helped any.

Luki gave him a thumbs up, clearly impressed. "Now, you're ready to pick up some real chicks!"

Kaito glared over his shoulder at the two of them. What could they be plotting now...?

______

"Alright, for your seventeenth birthday, I'll let you buy one and only one!" Meiko declared loudly to the green haired girl.

"Meiko, are you sure?" Miku asked, her eyes swimming in the satin colors of the bras and panties lining every wall.

"Of course! It's what every teenager needs!" She then started to direct Miku over to the children's section.

Pfft. As if that was gonna happen. "Uhm, how bout you just wait by the check-out, okay? I want to do this by myself."

The older girl looked at her with a curious look across her face. "Okay? Just be sure to hurry up."

Miku nodded quickly before running off into the children's section, going around the back, and into the women's department. Now to pick out a bra meant for a woman!

______

Len put down his third glass, still replaying today's incident in his head. "Luki, you didn't give him any alcohol, did you? He's only fifteen after all," Kaito said to the other bartender, already expecting the worst.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Luki said, waving his hands nervously. It was true he hadn't, but one could always be suspicious. After all, alcohol just might the cause to the young blonde's depression.

And then Len started talking.

"That stupid, boobless girl," he muttered into his arm.

"What happened?" asked Kaito.

"Miss No-chest, that's what! I go into the store, pick up the box like Luki said to, and go to check out. And what does she say? 'I think that's too big for you.' I mean, seriously! It was _not_ too big for me!"

The blue haired bartender turned to Luki, sending him a variety of incredulous looks. "Just what did you have him buy?"

Luki laughed nervously, glancing to the side. "Nothing in particular... maybe?"

______

Miku had to admit, it was a bit uncomfortable. She quickly adjusted her bra, size sexy large in her opinion, not liking how it felt. That was almost silly though. After all, the bra was stuffed with one-hundred percent, real, natural breasts.... Okay, so they were tissues.

She walked down the sidewalk with a sigh, and then caught a glimpse of herself in the window of a bar. Oh snap, she looked good! But that was only her own personal opinion. Now was her chance to pick up a man at last!

The doorbell chimed as Miku walked in and her eyes instantly met with the golden ones of the young boy at the bar. They both tensed and immediately pointed a finger at each other.

"Miss Flat-chest!" Len shouted.

"Condom boy!" Miku yelled in return.

There was a pause as the two of them and the two bartenders mauled over this new form of introduction. A silence passed. Len was the first to move.

"I think that's too big for you," he snickered, looking at her over stuffed chest.

Miku was enraged. And so, a verbal fight broke out between the two of them.

Kaito smiled and Luki stared blankly as the two of them fought. "Don't they make a nice couple?" Kaito asked with a soft chuckle.

"At least he'll use those condoms," Luki replied, vulgar as ever.

Kaito smacked him.


	4. Got a Dime?

**Rules were:**

**-a kiss (romantic or not)**

**-a kick (lol lol alliteration)**

**Again, have fun. There's more Luki abuse too~**

* * *

Miriam had to double-take as she passed the stretch of land in front of the shrine. It was the New Years festival, so everyone was in a merry mood, but they were also cautious. That awkward precaution was clearly because of the Blue-light District. Through some order of events that no one understood, a group of high school boys had gotten every single piece of land in front of the shrine that was use able for the festival. Of course, that meant everyone had to go through the Blue-light District to make their New Year's wish.

Miriam knew she couldn't let this stop her though. No amount of boys and freak stands would stop her from making her wish. She clutched the piece of paper with he wish written on it tightly before starting her walk into the area that only be described as another planet. Everything was either really weird, or really normal. There were normal things like Kaito with a snow cone machine -- although he wasn't really serving as much as he was eating -- and Mikuo with his goldfish game. Then there was the weird. Gakupo happened to be running a pick-up line booth and a fortune telling service all at the same table. Meito was giving pole dancing lessons, but that was all inside a tent for the safety of the children and any fan-girls who happen to go by. Len was running a chocolate banana stand. Leon was selling string. Why? Who knows. Maybe it was because they were all boys.

Then Miriam noticed one empty table. Well, almost empty. Luki was sitting at it, looking so bored that he might just go get lessons from Meito so he would be entertained. And as hot as that was, Miriam tried not to imagine it. She kept walking, just trying to get to the shrine without getting sucked in by the odd commodities that surrounded her. She glanced back at Luki's table, looked forward, glanced to the table, faced forward again, and then gave up. She was far too curious to keep going to the shrine. Just one little stop couldn't hurt though, right?

She pulled out the chair across from Luki at the plain, blank table. There wasn't even a sign. He looked up at her, his expression still bored but a scheming glint in his eyes. Neither of them moved.

"So," she started, not liking the awkward silence, "What sort of stand do you run?"

"It's going to cost you ten cents," he smirked.

Normally, she would have walked away after sensing the obvious danger, but she was far to curious for that. Miriam reached into her pocket, pulled out a dime, and placed it on the table. How she had American money in Japan was unknown, and stranger yet was that Luki knew about it.

He took the dime and she just stared, waiting for something to happen. Luki seemed to be taking as much time as he wanted as he slowly put the dime in his pocket and then made eye contact with Miriam, using some trick to make time go twice as slow as usual. Then, things went all too quickly. Before she knew it, Miriam was in a heated-

She meant, in a wonderful-

No, she meant, in a blissful-

... Screw it. She and Luki were in an intense lip-lock, okay?

That was quickly brought to an end though when Miriam shot her leg up and kicked him beneath the table. He hissed in pain and she quickly left the table, her face so flushed that the paper lanterns looked pink rather than red. What was _that_?! Alright, she knew it was kiss, but _why_?! Okay, that was stupid too. It was obviously because Luki was running a kissing booth, but for ten cents? She didn't think he could be so... cheap. It was like, Miriam could never look at a dime the same way again without thinking about Luki being a possible ten-cent wh*re.

But still! The kiss! And the spit! And the ick! Miriam shut her eyes tightly for a second while still moving quickly towards the shrine. She just needed to put in her wish and then it would all be okay.

Focusing back to reality, she saw that she was in fact at the shrine already. Most of the people had moved on to get a good spot for the fireworks display, so maybe that was why she got there so quickly. That aside, she pulled the folded wish out of her back pocket, muttered a small prayer, and then put it into the box. Speaking of, that small piece of paper happen to say, "I wish for a happy New Year." It was simple, but she couldn't really think of anything she started walk back through the Blue-light District, just wanting to get out and go home. To do that, though, she had to pass Luki's table.

It wasn't long before she found herself nervously coming close to it. Miriam glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, if only on impulse. He had set out a sign by now that read, "Kissing Booth. Ten-cents each." He smirked when he caught her looking. Miriam blushed, but kept going. There was nothing he could do to make her stop.

He flipped the sign and it then said, "Free for Miriam."

... Alright, maybe she could go back. After all, who could possibly pass up a deal like that?


	5. Night of the Magic

**Rules were:**

**-something with an ENGLISH VOCALOID or**

**-a drabble, 500 words or less**

**It was tough too (cause I did both rules even though I didn't have to). I wrote this and had to cut it down for the rules. When I was done it felt like I filleted a fish. xD**

* * *

Instinct. It's something that everyone should follow at least once, and I did.

It was in a club in the middle of nowhere, that I first saw him. When I did, I knew only one thing: I wanted to dance with that man. But I was unsure. You know how doubts can sometimes plague your mind like that? Well, I do. That was when I decided I would dance with him, no regrets. Why? Honesty, I don't know. I just knew I had to. Like there was no living left for me if I didn't. I walked to his table underneath the strobe lights, voice bound, muscles tightening, and regrets building. I stood there.

He looked at me through his messy blond hair, staring into my eyes for what was only seconds. I wish it was more, but those few seconds were enough for him to read me like a book. He stood with unnameable grace, took my hand, and whispered, "Would you like to dance?" The music was overpowering, but I knew that was what he said. And how could I refuse?

He guided me onto the dance floor where the only thing that mattered was the beat of music and the rhythm of your soul. Let me tell you this, when he was there, my soul danced to a new set of steps. Unbelievable. No, nothing happened, but from the he led the dance, I'd say we've known each other forever.

It's silly. I can't stop thinking about that night even though it was so long ago. It's always there in my mind.

I remember how we didn't stop dancing until the club was closing. Even then it felt like I had another song left, but it was time. At the door we held a small exchange. I recall each word like they were just spoken to me. I said, "I'm Ann. Who are you?" Perhaps he was a cruel man because I now know he could _see. _He could see that I believed he would always be there. That I never thought he would disappear.

I still remember it. He opened his lips to speak, and this time I heard his voice. He said, "I am the song that sings to your soul."

And then he left. He left with that one corny line between us.

Only later I discovered that his name was Leon. It was an odd name, but it slowly fit who I knew he was.

You know, I never did see him again. Even now, after I've long passed on, I'm waiting for the day when he will whisper those five words again.

_"Would you like to dance?"_

It may sound silly, but I would dance back to Earth for one song with him. All because it was the-

Night of the Magic.


	6. Canned Cheese

**This time the rules were:**

**-a fanmade and original vocaloid being paired together**

**- a short scene, but beautifully described in rich, _non-cheesy_ detail C:**

**Personally, I think vocaloidofos added the "_non-cheesy _detail" part after I submitted mine. That being said, hope you like cheese and lots of it. =3**

**To clear some stuff up, Alpha is a fanmade I saw on google (and dA too, I think) and I liked his character, so I nabbed him. So yeah, I'll be using him and Katsuo in future stories.**

**And maybe I should have mentioned this before, but I usually miss words rather than misspell, so yeah. If something sounds awkward, it's probably because I skipped a word and can't find it. x3**

* * *

When do friends stop wanting be friends? When do they want to end a relationship just to start a different one? When does it become about love rather than friendship? Perhaps it is when they stop being a part of your day, and become the day. When they are no longer the comfort by your side, but the smile on your face.

The same had happen to Luki Megurine, in truth. He didn't know when _exactly_ the little twitter in his heart could be labeled "love," but he knew it was there. He knew that he loved only one person and they happen to work right down the street. Every day. From nine o'clock in the morning to four o'clock in the afternoon. Every day. And every day, they were beautiful.

And blind.

He was reminded just how blind his love was on days like this, where he was left to stand in front of the window at the convenience store and watch. Just watch. Watch every movement that made his chest wrench in a delightful, but unbearable pain.

Alright, so he felt a bit like a stalker, but it wasn't like he didn't _know_. "He" as in his unrequited love. Luki knew that the other man knew he was there because the blue-haired clerk would turn every now and then, meet his aquamarine eyes, and then turn away. It was small things like that which encouraged Luki to return to his place in front of the window. He never stayed for long, though. Just enough to capture the clerk's image in his mind for the rest of the day. It was all it took to ensure the smile across Luki's face remained.

However, it was becoming more and more difficult to hold that smile throughout the _entire_ day. Twenty-four hours was a long time and one image could not last so long. Maybe this time he should wait until the clerk was done with work? But he had to go to school. God forbid he missed his Music Theory class. His sister would kill him!

No, waiting wasn't an option. There weren't many people in the store, so perhaps he should just walk in and have a conversation right there?

No, no, he couldn't. It would be so _awkward_. Luki focused back into reality to catch the man drinking a bottle of water. It was a simple movement. But it was the way his throat moved, the way his eyelids were delicately shut, the way the water was slowly being drai-

He felt like a stalker again. Maybe that was just what love did to people though. Make them into nervous stalkers, unable to come up with a simple way to say "hello" and then continue from there.

The blue-haired man noticed Luki watching again. His lips were suddenly pressed into a line and he walked up to the window. Was this it? Would he finally get his chance? The clerk leaned down, picked up a sign, and then taped it onto the window. He put it exactly where Luki was looking in too.

If there was ever a time where he felt shot down, it would be at that exact moment. Completely and utterly rejected. What's worse, the sign was for live bait. There was even a cartoon of a seductive worm too. Sure, why not add embarrassment to the situation? It wasn't like he could just gouge his heart out and be done with it.

Maybe he should just go in and talk to him...? Maybe he should stop asking these questions and actually **do** something. If he recalled correctly, Alpha was working too, so he could just talk to him if confronting his love would prove to be too much.

With a heavy sigh, the semi-stalker Luki turned and walked to glass door of the store. A small bell tinged as he opened it, his brain almost doing the exact same. Ringing, that is. His thoughts rang so loudly and all at once that it as was if he couldn't hear anything else. It was all a jumble of questions, comments, and intentions. He was almost glad he couldn't hear some of them because of what they said. He didn't really need a nosebleed, so it was best if his thoughts remained indistinguishable.

Before he knew it, Luki stood at the register. The blue scarf wearing man was before him, an incredulous look scrawled across his face. Luki opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and opened it again. He went through this cycle one more time before the clerk raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it, Luki?" the blue-haired man asked. His tone wasn't irritated or upset or even confused. It was just blank. As if he was expecting this. As if he was _expecting _the pink teen to make a fool of himself. Luki's face was painted with a light pink, similar to his hair, at the thought.

"Where'sAlpha?" Luki asked in one breath, almost one syllable. Again, it felt like he was expecting it. The clerk smiled lightly, clearly noticing something that Luki didn't.

"Here," a monotone voice answered. Luki jumped, surprised to find Alpha beside him.

The pink boy panicked. "Ineedtotalktoyou," he sputtered out before grabbing Alpha's gray sleeve. He quickly dragged the employee to the back of the small convenience store.

When there, Luki faced the monotone man and then just about stopped thinking. Alpha's appearance in general was something that made people take second glances, but that he came work looking like _that _too was just too much. His slate-gray hair was pointing in every direction except for it being flat on his right side. He obviously slept on his right and didn't bother to brush his hair at all, but that was ignorable. What really took the cake was his choice in clothing: a long, gray coat similar to the clerks, but different designs in neon blue, a black shirt that ended mid-thigh with more neon blue highlights, and tight blue jeans (that happen to be borderline spandex) with rips everywhere that -- together with his knee high biker boots -- made him look like a male prostitute. Or a model. They were practically both the same anyway.

"What?" Alpha asked in plain voice. He really only change his voice when talking to make a good impression, discussing music, or singing (which was only techno or rock). Otherwise, he was a rather monotone sort of person.

Luki shook his head, deciding to harass the gray-clad man later. And then the panic/nervous/cliché-fluff-spazzing was back. "Ican'tconfessandIneedyourhelp," he blurted out in one hushed string of sounds. They couldn't really be counted as words since it resembled a collage of unintelligent words similar to Meiko's drunk rambling more than words.

The other man stared at him for a brief moment before looking confused. "Was that s'posed to be a question or a pick-up line 'cause both suck," he said, his brows furrowing above his silver eyes. There were times when his speech often fell into a state of lazy slang, but still with the same unchanging tone.

Perhaps Luki really was a fool. His left hand gripped one of the two loose belts around his waist as he tried to slow down his heart and mind. If he could, maybe slowing them down to a stop would be best? Then again, miracles are silly.

"I need you to help confess to someone," he muttered, his looking down so his hair could shadow his eyes.

Alpha grinned, but eyes remained the same. It was about time Luki found a girl. He was always too busy playing around with multiple girls to settle for one. The gray teen didn't understand it, but maybe he wasn't supposed to. Luki was his elder by two years, after all. Alpha was just working for some extra money. You always need to pay extra for the pants with holes _already_ in them, you know.

"Ya just gotta be straigh' forward," Alpha offered. "If ya wanna go out with 'er, then tell 'er so. If ya wanna to talk to 'er, then do it. If ya wanna hold 'er hand, then-"

"Hold 'er hand?" Luki asked, finishing the sentence in the other's manner of speech.

"Yeah. Noth'n to it."

"Yeah. Noth'n-" he stopped himself from sounding like Alpha again. It would be for his love, his previous friend, so it would be worth it. Of course it would. Then he nodded to himself, building his confidence, and turned towards the blue-scarf man behind the counter. He was casually going through an old catalogue with boredom scrawled across his face. His uniquely blue hair falling softly over his forehead, creating a veil over his dazzling eyes. Each line of his face, each simple movement, even nothing from the man was enough to hold his attention. Luki didn't understand how they had managed to say just _friends_ all this time. He couldn't handle being 'friends' anymore. Even the man's name was enough to flush his face. But he should at least be able to do that first, right?

Nothing to it.

"Kaito," Luki mouthed, a pleasant churning echoing in his stomach even though he used no voice.

Nothing to it.

He walked up to the counter, each step threatened by his knees giving out underneath him.

_Be straight forward._

Their eyes met.

If you want to do it-

Luki grabbed the Kaito's sky blue scarf in his fist.

-then _do it._

In an instant he pulled the blue-haired clerk to himself and into what he wished would have been a gentle kiss, but to be honest, gentle wasn't forcing yourself on another.

After about four seconds of standing there in the moment and living each as much he could, Luki broke off and turned to Alpha with a wide grin across his face.

"Like that, right?" he asked, excited and happy.

Kaito punched him in the jaw. Luki fell over.

"No, not really," Alpha said, not really surprised.


	7. Sucks to be a Fanmade

**Okay, here's the low-down**

**~Write a story about~**

**-a confession (romantic, non-romantic, whatever. Some sort of confession.)**

**-and / or**

**- blood. It must have blood in it.**

**So I wrote this. Yes, it's my lame excuse to introduce Katsuo, another fanmade that I actually approve of/fancy. Might want get use to him 'cause he and Alpha will appear again! :D**

* * *

Katsuo Koniro was never really a popular member of the Vocaloid team. More or less, he was thrown into the "Rainbow Vocaloid" group, but it didn't bother him. Actually, a lot of things didn't bother him, and that many people off. He was labeled as "emotionless" from his lack of response. There was a certain Vocaloid who gave him his first taste of actual feeling, though.

Thumbing through his mp3 player, Katsuo walked through the Vocaloid Productions building on his break. There wasn't great new jazz song to sing, so he had a lot of time. Wasn't that ironic, though? The one without visible emotions specialized in singing something like jazz.

His sapphire blue eyes looked up from the device in his hand when a full length mirror in the hallway caught his eye. It was probably put there by Gakupo's special order; the narcissist. Katsuo looked up and down the mirror, taking note of his own appearance: a dark blue, almost black color dominated his clothes. He wore plain pants, a sleeveless coat with a high collar and what looked like suspenders hanging from the bottom edge. A forest green shirt could be seen underneath his coat, but that was only because it wasn't zippered up all the way; he was comfortable. His short, royal blue hair that was always brushed forwards was kept in shape by his headset, also dominated by the dark blue/black color. His eyes finally rested on the number tattooed to his arm; would they ever give him an official number? Currently it was still decided what number he was, but the higher-ups were getting close to a decision. Or least they had better since a "0" had already been etched into his arm. The other half of the number was still missing, though.

"Luka, I really need your help," a sweet voice said from around the corner, breaking Katsuo's stare at the mirror. He put his mp3 player into the left pocket on his coat and then continued to listen. Eavesdropping: an unexpected, but still bad habit of his.

"What is it?" the pink haired girl asked.

"It's just, I seem to have this problem," the first girl said, stalling. He couldn't seem to place a finger on her voice; just who was it?

"C'mon Prima, spit it out," Luka laughed. Prima? Katsuo had never formally met the girl, but he had heard some strange... rumors about her.

"I don't know why, but whenever I see a Vocaloid, a fanmade one, I mean," she started, referring to "fanmade" as any member of the Vocaloid committee who existed in the music industry only because of their fans and didn't have the approval of the higher ups--Katsuo fell into this category-- "I just have this uncontrollable urge."

"An urge? To what, sing?" Luka joked at Prima, obviously in good spirits.

"In a way. It's really to make them sing," she started. That was it? "Or scream, to be more precise."

Oh. Katsuo felt his blood run cold. She was just kidding, right?

"I just love the idea of sliding metal through-" Katsuo didn't listen to Prima's confession anymore--disturbed from the topic and the elation running through her voice--and he ran away through the maze of hallways in the company.

And that was the first time Katsuo felt pure and utter terror.


	8. a violent Obsession

**Well, the challenge was yaoi or yuri, but I don't think I could do both aspects of the challenge like I like to, so I chose yaoi. It came a little... notwhatIwanted, but it's still pretty hot. :3**

**To clear anything up, Wiriam is a scientist who experiments on people in this. :D**

**EDIT: At the bottom there's a second yaoi piece I wrote for this challenge, completely unrelated to the first.**

* * *

Wiriam spun Kaito around violently before pinning him against the cold metal table. Kaito hissed at the chilled surface pressing against his face, his left hand—his dominate hand—held behind him.

Wiriam leaned over the boy's body, bringing his lips to the other's ear. "So you think you can just leave?" the elder man growled, causing a trail of unwelcomed shivers to vibrate through him.

"I'm _not_your lab rat," Kaito spat.

A grimace crossed Wiriam's face. His right hand found its way into Kaito's blue locks, coarse skin meeting smooth hair before he pulled back roughly, the boy's head leaving the table followed by a muffled cry. "And you think you're anything _more_?"

He didn't answer; didn't want to answer. He didn't know what would happen if he set the silver-haired man off any further. Just from the reactions he had seen before, to even the most trivial things, he knew it wouldn't be good.

Kaito's sapphire gaze tried to meet his captor's. He watched as Wiriam glanced between him and a tray of tools a bit further down on the table. "Don't," he whispered, not realizing he spoke until those wild green eyes flew back to focus on his face.

"Don't?" Wiriam echoed back, "Don't? You think you have the right to tell me to stop; to not give you the same torture I have received?" His was growing in volume and anger. He threw Kaito's head down against the metal surface, his fingers almost reluctant to leave the boy's soft hair so aggressively. "Every minute, every _second_ my thoughts are not my own, but yours! You have stolen my free will and that is somehow just?"

Kaito didn't understand what the man was saying. The force from the table just left everything as a smear of colors and sound to his senses. There was a metallic taste in his mouth, so maybe he bit his tongue from the impact? He didn't know; couldn't understand—it only hurt. Just what was happening?

"Stop. Please," he whispered; the pain seemed to grow through his body with each second, becoming more vivid to his failing senses. "It hurts."

"No, it doesn't," Wiriam rasped, still leaning over the boy, his breathing becoming erratic. "You have no right to say that. Not yet." There had to be something, anything that would help even the score; something that would give Kaito the same pain that Wiriam had experienced for so long now, but he didn't want to make them equal. Kaito didn't need that pain, no.

His eyes shot back over to the tray littered with an assortment of surgical tools. "You'll be mine forever," he muttered under his breath, "Forever mine. I'll show you; I'll show everyone!" His calloused hand wrapped around the knife the finest point before his vision shot back over to the boy below him.

Kaito's eyes widened in the reflection of the shining metal.

Even if he escaped, he would never be able to escape that man now; never escape the memories of that man with the silver hair and wonderfully broken emerald eyes.

* * *

**Here's the second Yaoi piece, a short Kaito/Gakupo drabble.**

* * *

Gakupo couldn't help it: he was smirking and there was absolutely no way to stop. Kaito, on the other hand, held only a grimace on his face as they stared at the wall littered with pencil marks and names. In a flamboyant purple color was Gakupo's name, well above Kaito's blue mark. It was the wall they all measured their height on—no specific measurements used—and also Gakupo's favorite wall. Why? Well, for the privileges that came with being taller than Kaito, of course.

"You know," the samurai started, "You could just be lacking in dairy."

Kaito's cheeks slightly puffed out at that, a pout starting to take over. "You _know_ that's not it." He knew that with the amount of ice cream he ate, there was no way that could be it.

Gakupo turned his violet eyes from his trophy mark to the man beside him. "Twelve inches isn't that bad."

"It's three! Don't make this any worse!" Kaito whined, thinking about going to drowning his sorrows in a friend that would never let him down: ice cream.

"Well, there are advantages to this."

Kaito looked up in time to see the gleam in the other's eyes. "Like what?"

"For one," Gakupo started, leaning in and resting his forehead on Kaito's, "We never have to argue about who takes which role."

Kaito stared at him for a moment before developing a smirk of his own. "That is true," he said. His hand then reached up, grabbed a fistful of purple hair, and pulled the newer singer closer to be barely a breath apart. "Size is what determines it. I hope your knees will be okay, though," he muttered before letting go and starting to walk away, "Since height means nothing."


	9. Rockstar Kiyoteru

**Well, this was actually part of a prompt game, but I thought it worked.**

**The prompt was Kiyoteru something, but leaning more for Rocker!Kiyoteru. This one also has a slight Spice! setting. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Are you sure you're good at this?" Gakupo asked Len as he watched the boy's fingers fumble over the neck.

"Shut up! It's just been a while!" he shouted back, his eyebrows furrowed and jaw locked. He should be a pro a this! After all, it was just Guitar Hero! The game over screen shot up as he missed the last one. "God da-" he started to curse, but was cut off when he heard the voice of the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Kagamine-san, Kamui-san, what are you two doing here?"

Len turned around, trying to suppress a scowl and looked at their new company, the fake guitar still in hand. "Shion-sensei," Gakupo started, greeting him for Len, "And Hiyama-sensei. Well, this _is _an arcade. What _you _two doing here?" Len wanted to glare at Kaito and say "what happened to Rin?" but still held back.

Kiyoteru chuckled lightly and briefly. "We were just passing by and saw you through the window."

With the formalities aside, Gakupo gave in to his bad habit of cutting right the chase and asking what was on his mind. "What happened to Luka-sensei?" Len glanced over to him out of guilt for his own actions and curiosity. It certainly was no secret to Len that Gakupo was interested in the pink-haired teacher, but that didn't stop his own advancements.

"Please," Kaito started, "Call her Megurine-sensei." And there he went, changing the subject, as usual, when it didn't work to his advantage. "Hey, Kagamine-san," the blond twitched, "Would you mind giving Kiyoteru-san a try?"

He was referring to the game, but it caught everyone off guard. "Kaito-san, you know I'm no good at these things!"

"But I wanted to see if you could at least beat Kagamine-san's score," he laughed, bringing everyone's attention to the game's screen.

Gakupo smirked. "Yeah, Hiyama-sensei. Just try it."

"But I-"

"What's the problem? It's not like it's difficult to play. I even made it easy for you, not trying and all," Len added on. Said shouta smirked and switched over to the highest difficulty without looking at the screen. At least he was talented in something.

"Well, I suppose I could," Kiyoteru said unconfidently as he stepped up and took the guitar controller from Len.

"That's the spirit!" Kaito cheered.

"Ah, before I forget," the purple-haired student started, "Let's make this more interesting. If he loses to Len's score, then no referrals for a week, no matter what we do."

"I don't think that's-"

Kiyoteru was cut off by his fellow teacher. "Fine, but if he wins then extra class duties for a week!"

"Kaito-san, perhaps we shouldn-"

"You're on!" Len shouted, getting dragged into it.

"Come on, Kiyotel! It's all on you!" Kaito shouted, excited about their rearrangement.

"Really now," Kiyoteru said with a sigh as he pressed the start button contemplated where his new nick name came from.

The next thing the two students knew, they had lost a bet and ended up leaving the arcade with new class chores to do after school.

As it turns out, Kiyoteru was a rocker god at Guitar Hero, second only to Dell who got a higher score than him.


End file.
